<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not to worry, I’ve got an umbrella right here!....shit by aroseandapen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658984">Not to worry, I’ve got an umbrella right here!....shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen'>aroseandapen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fashion Designer Kiibo, Fluff, Kissing under an umbrella, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiibo works as a designer alongside Kaede. When it rains, he’s glad to have an umbrella--or not. As it turns out, he’s forgotten it at home. Fortunately, Kurochi comes in with the save, picking him up after work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not to worry, I’ve got an umbrella right here!....shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts used:</p><p>--Kisses shared under an umbrella<br/>--Fashion/Fashion Designer AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey, Kiibo, I’m going home for the evening,” Kaede said, popping her head into their shared office.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The robot raised his head from the prototype he was working on, a smile lighting up his previous focused expression. “Ah, have a good night, Kaede! Get home safe.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She returned his smile easily. “Will do! You be careful, ok? If you stay any later, it’s going to rain later.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kiibo thumped a fist against his chest. “Not to worry, Kaede, my body is one hundred percent waterproof. Not only that, but I’ve got an umbrella as well. Thank you for your concern though.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good to hear,” she said, “I’ll see you on Monday, alright! Really, don’t stay too late working, or someone will lock you in the building again.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that, she bid him one last farewell and vanished from the doorway. A small smile remained on his face as he returned to his work. Part of him wanted to get lost in the design again, but she had a point. He set an internal alarm for thirty minutes, and happily got back to pinning the test fabric together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nothing put him at peace like working on a design he and Kaede had created together. He loved to learn about clothing that people in all sorts of cultures wore, and it made him feel a part of those cultures to contribute his own work to the things that people wore. He’d never imagined before that he’d work in fashion, but Kiibo was incredibly happy that his good friend had encouraged him to join her here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the alarm went off, he reemerged in the present to the sound of rain pattering against the window behind him. He had to get going, before the janitor of the building left and locked up behind them, but he didn’t like to leave a job only half done for the entire weekend while his inspiration was still fresh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While Kiibo could bring it home with him, and had multiple times before, the rain would just ruin all the work he’d done so far.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, right! The umbrella!” He spoke out loud to himself, bowing his head to search through the drawer he kept it in. He pulled it open, and froze. “Ah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kiibo slumped over his desk. “I <em>forgot</em> it at home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stupid, stupid. Kiibo shook his head, clearing the negative thoughts from his head. It would do him no good to anguish over something that happened already. Maybe he could just run the prototype home, minimal water damage to it as possible. Or maybe the rain would soon let up, and he needn’t worry at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Newly invigorated, Kiibo stood, gathered up his day’s work, and headed down to the entrance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once there, the sight before him ruined any hope of getting the prototype home. Rain poured down, already flooding dips in the land, forming huge puddles that required one to walk around rather than jump over. Kiibo’s shoulders slouched. There was no way around it, then. He would simply have to leave his work <em>at</em> work, no matter how badly he wanted to continue it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he silently despaired at his misfortune, Kiibo noticed someone on the street, each person out there holding an umbrella that he had forgotten to bring, break off from the natural flow of traffic. They headed towards the building. Kiibo raised his brows, puzzled, but a relieved grin soon overtook his face when he saw who it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kurochi!” he exclaimed, raising his free hand to greet his boyfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once under the overhang, Kurochi lowered the dripping umbrella, smiling at him. “I saw you left your umbrella when you left today, thought you might be done soon, so I came to pick you up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kiibo dipped his head in gratitude. “Thank you so much! You have great timing, I was just wondering how to get this prototype home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurochi held a hand out to him. Kiibo’s cheeks warmed as he took it. Together, they stepped out into the rain, with an umbrella to protect the both of them--and Kiibo’s work--from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You work at home too much,” Kurochi lamented, shaking his head. “You don’t get paid enough for that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I enjoy it,” Kiibo insisted, and frowned. “Besides, you can’t talk either. You do the same thing all the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kurochi looked sheepish. “It’s different.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No it’s not. It’s the exact same thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, I guess.... but still...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kiibo pecked Kurochi on the cheek, their shoulders bumping as they joined the people walking along the streets. “You have the things you like doing at home, and I have mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A smile softened Kurochi’s frown. He turned his face towards him and, rising on his toes, met Kiibo’s lips in a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he still lingered close by, eyes half lidded and affection lifting the corners of his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The temperature in Kiibo’s face suddenly shot up. Kurochi looked proud of himself as the blush formed in his cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm, let’s hurry and get home quickly, ok? Try to hold off until after our dinner quiet time, for me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kiibo nodded, hot despite the chill of the rainy weather around them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course. I wouldn’t miss our time together for the world.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>